Destiny Can Wait Outtakes
by Stephanie C
Summary: A collection of side stories not included in Destiny Can Wait. Some are deleted or extended scenes, or a character's own story.
1. Three is a Crowd

**Summary: Takes place during **_**Destiny Can Wait**_**, the morning of the Chapter 4 when Obi-Wan returns from a spiritual retreat to find Anakin and Padmé in a compromising position.**

Three Is a Crowd

Obi-Wan cruised along the lake towards Sola and Darred's home, the lighthouse besides it in his sights now. It was still dark out. It was an odd time to return but with news of a possible snowstorm coming he didn't want to be trapped in the mountains. At that altitude it would be much worse.

Still he was returning with some reluctance. Obi-Wan signed up to go on the religious retreat with the Holy Order during one of his visits to the seminary. The time away was exactly what he needed. Being surrounded by nothing but nature and others of the Holy Order with calm minds made him feel he could connect deeper with the Force. He could reflect on the events during the war and the Purge with a much clearer head and meditate to find his path now that the Temple was no longer his home.

Neither was the house he was staying at now. Of course he appreciated Sola and Darred's generosity but even in that spacious mansion, living with Anakin and Padmé, three was a crowd. Besides mourning the Jedi, Obi-Wan became a first hand witness to their "honeymoon" period. Sure they had been secretly married for over 3 years, but they never lived together as husband and wife. That transition was a series of ups and downs as the newlyweds found a balance while caring for their newborns.

Obi-Wan spent much of the time alone. He always hesitated to listen before he entered a room that Anakin and Padmé were in. He never knew if could potentially walk in to find them engaged in a heated argument or in a compromising position, so he would only enter the room if Luke and Leia were with them. Weekends were easier when Padmé's family were staying over. No reason to be cautious before entering a room then.

He couldn't live that way for much longer. He was tired of feeling useless and isolated. Tomorrow he would go back to the seminary and make a request to join the Order. There he could make some use of himself with the community and at least be half the Jedi he used to be. Now all he had to do was tell Anakin his decision. He had to admit it made him nervous just because he feared to hurt his brother. Anakin still spoke of them leading a Jedi rebellion to kill Sidious and take back the Republic. But mostly he knew how difficult it was for Anakin to let go and accept change. Of course Obi-Wan would miss him too, especially when Anakin made time to spar with him. There were lots of little things he missed about their relationship but he now realized how their lives were on different paths. Enough time had passed and it was somewhat safer to move on.

Obi-Wan docked the boat behind the house. He walked up the steps and entered the door that led to the kitchen. The sensor turned on the lights and he was surprised to find evidence of last night's meal. Pots, glasses, dishes and baking pans were left in the sink to soak. Baking ingredients left on the counter and spices not placed back on the rack. Two plates of cookies kept under clear covers were placed on the center of the island.

Forgetting the mess, Obi-Wan made his way to his refresher already imagining a long, hot shower.

As he entered the living room he stopped dead in his steps, shocked and disturbed by the view. Anakin and Padmé were sleeping on the larger couch. Some article of clothing, looked like Padmé's dress, served as a blanket across their waists. Anakin's flesh arm embraced Padmé, her own arm placed on top of his and her hair draped over were enough to cover her bare chest. The lights and fireplace had been kept on all night.

This is exactly the situation Obi-Wan was looking to escape. Of course they didn't expect him back till that evening so they were free to sleep wherever and however they wished. But Obi-Wan wanted to come back to his home and feel comfortable.

Obi-Wan quietly walked around the perimeter of the room to the door.

Well into the morning, after a shower and a few hours of sleep Obi-Wan was ready for some caf and breakfast. When he entered the living room the sensor turned on the lights. The room was vacant. The fireplace was turned off and the clothes picked up from the floor. Thank the maker.

Muffled voices came from the kitchen followed by a baby's soft coo. Obi-Wan turned into the hallway leading that way and caught the young couple in an intimate kiss. Obi-Wan's stomach turned and he cleared his throat. They broke away to watch him enter the clean kitchen. The twins were sitting in their hover chairs chewing on pacifiers. Anakin and Padmé were sitting in close proximity sharing a data pad, filing out the morning crossword together like they did practically every morning. Their finished breakfast plates pushed aside.

Talking over each other Anakin pointed out, "You're back early," and Padmé asked, "How was it?" They laughed and playfully shoved each other.

Obi-Wan helped himself to a cup of caf and answered, "With the news of the storm we had to leave early but it was pleasant. Just the kind of get away I looking for."

He noticed Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The strain could break a blood vessel.

Padmé smiled back at him. "I'm glad to hear that, Obi-Wan. And I must say you look a lot happier than I have seen you in a long time."

Obi-Wan gave a small, modest nod. He noticed Anakin studying him. Even without the use of the Force his look showed some anger and jealousy. Judging by what he walked in on this morning Obi-Wan got the impression Anakin would have enjoyed his absence. Apparently the time apart had not made Anakin realize that living under one roof was an inconvenience. But, first thing in the morning was not the right time to bring up his decision. Obi-Wan turned to Padmé, "And how was your week?"

"Good. We had fun," Padmé answered sparing him the details, "we took the twins sledging. We also baked a lot, sharing recipes our mothers taught us."

"What were you looking for anyway?" Anakin chimed in.

Padmé looked at her husband confused. "What?"

"He said it was the get away he was looking for," Anakin said bitterly, "So?"

Obi-Wan answered calmly, "I found a peace of mind. I was able to think and feel more clearly better than I had in months."

Anakin scoffed. "Well good for you. I bet you have all the answers now."

"Anakin," Padmé interrupted. She sounded like a senator again. Turing to Obi-Wan she said, "Obi-Wan, I'm apologize that our - behavior the past few months made you feel uncomfortable or isolated. It was good for you to get away. You seemed to be turning into a hermit before our very eyes. I think we all enjoyed some time apart. Correct?"

"I agree." Obi-Wan said. Anakin avoided their gaze by looking out the window but didn't argue.

"So," Padmé continued, "We'll be more mindful and respectful -"

"Excuse me?" Anakin interrupted, "I know we don't hide our affections like we used to but you're making it sound like we flaunt it ostentatiously!"

"Something has caused him to hide out in his room."

Obi-Wan spoke up, "That is enough. I understand the two of you are making up for lost time but it does make me uncomfortable. In fact I saw more than I ever cared to this morning when I passed through the living room." Obi-Wan saw their jaws drop in unison. Padmé turned red, hid her face in her hands and lightly moaned with shame.

Anakin's eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. He recovered quickly enough to say "Sorry. Obviously we didn't expect you back early and you were never meant -"

"Let's just move past it. I'm starving and don't wish to lose my appetite dwelling on it. I'm going to make myself breakfast."

-X-


	2. Scrabble

**Summary: Takes place during those idle months between **_**Destiny Can Wait**_**'s chapters 3 and 4. A deleted scene of sorts and a response to fialleril's challenge: **_**Do you have an OTP/OT3/whatever? The challenge is to write some genfic about them. It can be anything from "they're just friends" to "they're in a romantic relationship, but in this fic, they're just hanging out playing Scrabble." Whatever. The only requirement is that it be gen. 'Cause even romantically involved people should get to be friends now and then.**_

Just Like Any Other Night, Only With Scrabble

Anakin and Padmé put their children down to sleep, shut the light and left the room. Padmé closed the door behind her and leaned against the frame. Anakin leaned against the opposite wall, tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

The house was quiet. As usual, Obi-Wan retreated to his room after dinner. It was still too early to go to bed but there was little to keep them entertained. Some nights Padmé would read while Anakin watched the HoloNet. Or they'd play cards. Other nights they would make love and go to bed way too early. Their rituals were getting tiresome.

Then Padmé remembered something she found while looking for a holobook in the library.

She looked at Anakin and almost didn't want to disturb him. He looked like he was in a peaceful trance, for a change. But how long were they just going to stand here in the hallway? Not to startle her husband she quietly asked, "Want to play Scrabble?"

Anakin opened his eyes and looked curious, "What is that?"

"It's a word game, played on a board."

Anakin shrugged, "Okay."

-An hour later-

"I challenge that word," Anakin huffed.

Padmé laughed knowing he'd regret it. She turned her head, "Threepio?"

The golden droid's eyes seemed to light up with excitement, "Indeed it is a word, Master Anakin. Nööpima means button in Bothan." Threepio was having fun, though he was not playing. He was just happy his services were needed when his masters decided it would be better if they played the multi-lingual version. Basic Scrabble was just so - basic.

Anakin passed her the bag of letters. "You speak Bothan?"

Padmé took the bag and blindly pulled out more squares. "Not fluently. I learned just enough to impress the Bothan senator and ambassadors."

"How many languages do you know?" Anakin wondered. He picked up a handful of need-to know phrases himself in his travels but sensed that didn't compare to Padmé's knowledge from working in the Senate.

"Seven total. Three I know fluently, the others I understand better than I can speak." Padmé gave him a smile and a wink.

Anakin laughed and shook his head. "Now I see why you wanted to play Scrabble over Monopoly. It's a good thing I can rack up points with all those long Huttese words I know."

Padmé took a sip of her shuura juice. "We'll see."

-An hour later-

"Okay, you won, congratulations." Anakin shook his wife's hand with good sportsmanship, showing her he was not a sore loser.

"Yes, well played Mistress Padmé," Threepio commended.

"Thank you. Threepio, you can power down for the night. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you, Mistress Padmé. It felt so good to put my programming to use." Threepio bid them good night and left the library.

"Tomorrow I want to play Monopoly," Anakin said.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, dear."

There were plenty of board games to keep them entertained for a while. She opened the cabinet to put the game back where she found it. As she did Anakin pointed and asked, "What's that game?"

She pulled out the box. "Oh this is Ryoo and Pooja's. They're Legos. They're blocks you can build things with."

Without even looking at her husband's face Padmé knew Anakin would want to 'take a look.' She handed the box over her shoulder and he took it without hesitation.

Anakin spread the pieces over the table, "This is going to be awesome. Come on, let's build a Nubian cruiser."

-End-


End file.
